dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Winners Free For All
Description Kirby Vs Pokemon Vs Creepypasta Vs Undertale Vs Gravity Falls These Episodes Fighters Are Kirby Vs Mimikyu Vs Pikachu Vs Zalgo Vs Sans Vs Papyrus Vs Ariados Vs Chara Vs Bill Cipher Vs Mewtwo (I Did Wheel Decide) Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED! ''' Fight *Kirby Is Resting Next To A Tree But Wakes Up When He Saw An Explosion Caused By Mimikyu And Pikachu *Kirby Goes To Stop The Fight Kirby: POYO! (Whats With All The Fighting?!) Ash: Woah I Never Saw That Pokemon Before Rotom: Allow Me! *Rotom Goes To Kirby But Doesn't Get His Pokedex Entry Rotom: .. It Says Error Not A Pokemon.... Jessie: Well What Is He Saying? Meowth: He Said Whats With All The Fighting Ash: Well We Are Having A Pokemon Battle And These People Are Trying To Steal My Pikachu! Kirby: Poyo (Great And Your Side Pink And Blue Haired One And The Cat And Whatever That Is *He Looks At Mimikyu) Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: And make it double! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all peoples within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth! That's right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Jessie: MIMIKYU USE SHADOW BALL ON THAT THING! Kirby: Poyo Poyo (My Name Is Kirby And Whats A Mimikyu And Whats A Shadow Ball?) Meowth: He Said My Name Is Kirby And Whats A Mimikyu And Whats A Shadow Ball... Meowth: Was This Pokemon JUST CREATED? *Mimikyu Uses Shadow Ball On Kirby But Kirby Inhales Mimikyu And Spits Him At Team Rocket But Hits Mewtwo Instead Mewtwo: ..! *Kirby Flies Away Mimikyu: Mimi (It hurts) *Mimikyu Says While Choking Jessie: What Did Mimikyu Say? Meowth: He Sai- Mimikyu: Mimi (Meowth! Ah, Grrr, Ohhh… Argh… Yaaagh!… It’s not right… not right…not right…) Meowth: .... STOP SAYING THOSE SCARY THINGS *Meowth Says Looking And Sounding Scared *Mimikyu Then Shadow Balls Pikachu *Pikachu Counters It With A Electro Ball *Meanwhile Kirby Is Fighting Mewtwo *Kirby Punches Mewtwo *Mewtwo Kicks Kirby *Mewtwo Uses Swift On Kirby And Kirby Plays Dead Mewtwo: Foolish Jigglypuff *Kirby Then Inhales Mewtwo And Copies His Ability Than Spits Him Out And Mewtwo Is A Star '''KO! *Now Back To Pikachu Vs Mimikyu *Mimikyu Then Shadow Claws Pikachu *Pikachu Uses Iron Tail On Mimikyu And It Hurts Mimikyu Badly *Before Pikachu Could Finish Mimikyu Off With A Thunderbolt Chara Comes Behind Him And Kills Him KO! Chara: .. Dumb Rat *Chara Looks At Mimikyu Chara: Its Still Ali- Oh Witnesses *Chara Kills Jessie James Meowth Ash And The Others *Chara Was About To Stab Mimikyu Till *Sans Controls Her Soul AND SLAMS HER TO THE GROUND! *Sans Then Controls Mimikyu's Soul And Slams Him To The Ground Than Mimikyu Plays Dead Sans: Easy Foolish De- *Chara Stabs Sans And Destroys His Soul KO! *Bill Turns Big And Squashes Chara KO! ''' *A Ariados Sees This And Bill Squashes Him Too '''KO! *Zalgo Than Kicks Bill *Bill Plays Dead But Zalgo Knows He Is Playing Dead And Stomps On Him KO! *Zalgo Sees Kirby And Goes To Him But Kirby Grabs Mimikyu And Goes To Another Dimension On His Warp Star *Papyrus Sees A Human And Tries To Kill Her/Him (Aka Frisk) *Mimikyu Mistakes Frisk For Jessie And Uses Play Rough On Papyrus *Papyrus Makes Mimikyu's Soul Blue *Papyrus Tries To Hit Him With Bones But Fails *Mimikyu Uses Wood Hammer On Papyrus Slicing Him Into Halves KO! *Mimikyu Then Looks At Frisk But She Is Killed By Zalgo *Mimikyu Shadow Balls Zalgo And Misses *But Kirby Turns Into Hypernova Kirby And Punches Zalgo *Mimikyu Than Makes A BIG SHADOW BALL 3X The Size As Zalgo And Shoots It At Zalgo It Did A Great Amount Of Damage Than Mimikyu Makes 5 Shadow Balls The Same Size And Kirby Grabs Them With His Mouth And Shoots It At Zalgo Killing Him KO! Kirby: Hey Why Don't We Make Peace? Mimikyu: Kill Me... Kirby: What Why? Mimikyu: Only One Can Make This Fight Alive (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8-7n4aG3ns) Kirby: B-But Mimikyu: Can We Stop The Emotional Shit Already And Just Get On With It *Kirby Beats The CRAP '''Out Of Mimikyu While Crying *Mimikyu Is Nothing More Than A Cloth '''KO! *Kirby Than Goes On His Warp Star And Goes Back To Dreamland It Is Twilight (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3E7khSoDgwk) *Kirby Looks At The Stars Kirby: Its All Over....... Kirby: Everyone Is Dead...... Kirby: Well I Gotta Go Home.... *Kirby Goes Home *And Dreams About Those Other People And Him Becoming Friends KO? Conclusion The Winner Is: Kirby Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant